slime_rancher_fanon_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Repairing Pasts AU: The Star Vault's Secret
I dunno what to put here. Welcome to the second RP of the Repairing Pasts AU! In this RP, I will be bringing in Endroia, a new character of mine! Have fun! Rules * This takes IMMEDIATELY at the end of the Psycho! RP. * Silver can join, but on the same conditions as the Murder Mystery RP. * Terra X Geo is the new ship. Oh, and Ami X Moon. (iiiit's from my roleplay with my friend) * The whole point of this AU is to give characters with troubled pasts a new life. * Have fun! Members * PTP ** Endroia ** Sirmanse ** Psycho ** Emma ** Bluebird * DragonicKittens ** Brandon ** Erin * XxKatakxX ** Swirly * TarrRancher ** Scraps ** The Unnamed Roleplay Sirmanse: Lets go over to my place for the night. The next day... --DragonicKittens-- Brandon has cooked breakfast. He has made bacon and cheese omelettes for everyone along with orange juice. Erin is eating an omelette. ---PTP--- SO SORRY I'VE BEEN OFF FOR A FEW DAYS CUZ I WAS BUSY BUT I'M BACK NOW! :D Sirmanse: So, now that I remember- *small noise that sounds like a combination of an insane laugh, a choke, and a sob* - everything, I remember passing a Star Vault on my way here to- myself? *insane laugh* I don't even know anymore, hahaHAHAHAH- sorry... But anyway - *She makes the noise again* - I thought we should check it out, haha, sorry.... But once everyone is up, we can go... hehe... --DragonicKittens-- Brandon is eating his omelette. Erin hops around to find something to do as the 3 wait. ---XxKatakxX--- 9 has made a yarn airplane, and is attaching a engine inside it. --DragonicKittens-- Brandon is calling out suggestions for its design and improvement as he eats his omelette. The omelettes are very tasty. ---PTP--- Bluebird flies in, and starts sucking up omelettes. Sirmanse swats it and says,"SAVE SOME FOR EVERYONE ELSE!" Bluebird: "Fine. ---XxKatakxX--- 9 steal some omelettes. And realizes there is a bird eating eggs. Wellokthen--- ---PTP--- (wait OH CRAP I didn't actually notice the "bird eating eggs" thing... crap) Bluebird flies away for now. Sirmanse: S-so, haha, should w-we go to the St-Star Vault? Haha, I can give you guys a ride, ha. ---XxKatakxX--- Swirly gets in his airplane, lassos Sirmanse, and nods. (also nicknaaaame) --DragonicKittens-- Brandon: "Sure." Brandon is making some lemonade for the trip. ---PTP--- When the lemonade is finished, Sirmanse morphs into her dragon form. "L-let's go!" In the dimension of the dragons, nothing has changed. It makes everyone feel how unimportant they are to the universe. How little of it they can change. Everyone feels how impermanent they are. How short their lives are. The group passes a supernova, frozen in it's most magnificent moment. It makes them feel just how great the universe is. But it also makes them realize that nothing lasts forever. Not the stars. Not the dragons. Not even the universe. But black holes last until their universe is gone, and this black hole dragon can go to a new universe. Because of this, and its fear of death, it will last forever. And the dragon roars out its confusion. It doesn't know what to do now. It doesn't know what its purpose is. Now that it knows its past, it doesn't abuse others, but is that really a good thing for it? When it was an antagonist, its purpose was clear. But now it is lost. It doesn't know what to do. Life has lost it's purpose for the dragon of Sagittarius A. (Yes, I am going to do this every time we go through that plane of reality) Everyone exits the dragons' plane of reality, and land on a giant floating island in the furthest reaches of the universe. From here, the edge of the universe can be seen. Everyone besides Sagittarius A quickly decides to not look at it after their first look, because what they see is so insane looking they cannot interpret it. Every time they focus on it their eyes point in opposite directions. The floating island is mostly taken up by a darkmetal vault with starmetal inlays. Sirmance walks up to the door. ---XxKatakxX--- 9 is flying in the yarn airplane next to Sirmance because why not. --DragonicKittens-- Brandon is analyzing the darksteel to see if it would make a good forging metal. Erin is looking at the door. --TarrRancher--- A portal opens up in front of the group, and out of the portal emerge two people, a Person wearing a Gold Tarr hoodie, jeans, and sneakers. The other is a rat-person, with a helmet and cargo pants. "Alright, where are we this time?"- Gold Tarr dude "I don't know, but wherever we are we gotta find a charger, and fast. This thing's outta juice!"-Rat person. They notice the group, and are just as confused as the group is. "Uh.. hi." -Gold Tarr dude ---PTP--- Sirmanse: You g-guys are in s-space r-right now. N-no chargers h-here. B-but anyways... l-let's o-open the d-door... *touches it* The door opens, completely silently. Psycho: That is creepy... Its so cwiet... Emma: yeah... Sirmanse: Star v-vault d-doors are usually w-well b-balanced... b-but never t-this silent... th-this one I-is very w-well made... The group goes in. Inside is one big room with a huge, reinforced door, with military-grade bolts. Sirmanse: W-woah... Th-this is a p-prison v-vaul- Sirmanse gasps. "Th-this c-could.... c-could b-be... no... It c-can't be... my cousin...? Sirmanse morphs into dragon form, and starts pulling the bolts to open the door. Sirmanse: I-I'll get you ou-out! Emma: If this is a prison vault... What evil could be inside it? Earlier... Endroia: I'm fine... "You're not fine." "I'll be fine." "You won't be unless you get out." "The dragons... They'll come get me soon." "Only you can save yourself." "THAT'S NOT TRUE!" "They hate you. They don't understand you." "LIAR!" "I do not lie. I tell the truth." "SINCE WHEN!?" "Since I figured it out." "THEY'LL SAVE ME!!" "If someone else comes, will you leave?" "No. If I did, I would be cheating the system." "Is that so bad?" "YES!" "What if they were wrong..." "THEY CAN'T BE!!!" "HOW DO YOU KNOW!!?" "I... don't?" "That's what I mean. They aren't coming. They are content to let you suffer. To let you rot away, and lose your mind here. You must leave if someone finds you, and otherwise, you must escape before there is nothing left of you. If they were coming, they would have come. You had a reason to try to destroy them, and they knew it. They just don't want you back. You need to escape." "I... I will?" "Good." BACK TO THE PRESENT... Psycho: We shoud stop Sermans befor she releeses sumthing terribul! ---XxKatakxX--- Swirly is also trying to open the door. With his hands, not his yarn abilities. Stupid 9. ---TarrRancher--- The Unnamed: What evil could be inside a prison vault? Plenty! While I am not wanting to go back to prison again, we should probably check it out... ---PTP--- The door opens (silently) to reveal another, smaller, spikier Black Hole dragon. The dragon is facing away, muttering to themselves (its a "they" because they have 1 male and one female personality) --Dragonic-- Brandon then realizes that 2 IRL weeks have gone by as they stood there. He sighs and mutters something about roleplays dying out easily. ---PTP--- WHY DID NO ONE ELSE EDIT IN 2 WEEKS!? WHY!? --TarrRancher-- Unnamed: Uh... who are you? And uh... are you gonna kill us? That's all I ask. --Dragonic-- Brandon realizes that there is another dragon. "Too" many dragons in a short period of time. (AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH save me) Category:Roleplay